I love to hate the way i hate to love you
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Tracy has no idea what Link sees in her. Noone excepts their new found relationship. She cant confront her feelings..that is til she realizes its TRINK against the world. COMPLETE
1. True Love?

** First fanfic. Let me know how i did. thanks**_._

_Disclaimer: I'm laying on my bed chewing pumpkin seeds, not sitting in an executive office with champagne. Of course i dont own hairsray!_

Tracy sat at the edge of her bed allowing the tears of anguish and sorrow to drown her make-up. At the moment she didn't care if her do was deflated. She was squinting at the words in her handwriting trying to continue her journal entry before she let the pain cause her the biggest headache she's ever experienced.

It was months after the pageant. She remembered the pageant day well. It was early June and the events that took place within the hours of the day included Inez becoming the lead dancer, inevitably integrating the Corny Collins show, Penny being kicked out of her house for being in love and of course the most important event was the kiss. The joining of lips and passion that was shown on live television for all of Baltimore to see. Link Larkin, the man of her dreams had gently kissed her and she remembered how it felt to feel his moist lips curl up into a grin. As she recalled this day ( and this particular moment of this day) she remembered that it was moist, passionate and _real_.

It was not one the many fantasies she had of Link for the past three years.

Ever since she set her eyes upon the blue eyed heartthrob with his perfectly sculpted black hair dancing on Corny's show, all she would allow her mind to do was wander off and get lost in a daydream about him. It was usually of what her first kiss would be like or of the day she became Mrs. Link heartthrob Larkin. But the kiss she experienced so many months before was not a daydream and in the moment that kiss occurred, Tracy realized she was closer than she ever deemed possible of becoming Mrs. Link heartthrob Larkin. She was so sure of that being fact that the thoughts running through her mind at the present moment seemed so shocking though deep down she felt this way for quite some time.

He was flawless. His body, his voice, his cheekbones, his muscular frame and even the tiny curl of his hair that swayed in front of his eyes detached from the rest of his do had a perfect resemblance of a crescent moon. Yes everything about Link Larkin was perfect, it seemed that he was God's handpicked version of perfection. The more Tracy looked at him and the more time she spent with him, the more the question that seemed _ohsoobvious _would cross Tracy's mind. _**What was perfection like that thinking when he kissed a girl like me?**_

Tracy knew she was genuinely nice and that she truly cared about others and at first she was convinced that's why Link liked her but within days of being his girl questionable but not unrealistic questions formed. Would Link ever love her? What was there to love? How could he ever be attracted to a girl like her? She may have been on the verge of failing most of her classes but Tracy Turnblad was not as dense as she seemed. She had ignored the rude comments and glares of jealously from kids at school when she was seen with Link but she had not forgotten them. People just couldn't understand why they were together and she wasn't about to allow their opinion to change the situation, but slowly their opinion was becoming her own.

Tracy had reassured herself that she had a lot to offer and that if she was just herself, in time Link would love her. Much to her dismay whenever she witnessed Link looking at other, prettier, skinnier girls her confidence would drop slightly. She knew just being her, wasn't enough. She had to be the girl Link deserved. Whatever interested him, was who she became.

_FLASHBACK_

_Silly thoughts managed to circulate her mind once more but this time Tracy would not allow them to make her sad. She figured it wasn't healthy to torture herself twice in one day but it wasn't easily forgotten. Shelley was flirting with Link on the side and Tracy wasn't able to stop it. They were on the air and Tracy was performing a telegram request with IQ. She was twisting away with IQ by her side. She was contently dancing away and enjoying the rhythmic music, that is until she saw them._

_Link wasn't watching her dance, he didn't even seem to realize IQ just brushed the underside of her breast. He was lost in conversation with Shelley who had the biggest faux smile Tracy had ever seen. She was an inch too close to Link, with her chest sticking out and her eyes staring up into his. He seemed innocent enough, as if Shelley was just one of the guys, which left hope in Tracy's mind that is until she touched him._

_"Whore," Tracy had uttered upon seeing the unwanted contact of Shelley's palm grazing Link's pants._

_"Tracy…what did you say?" Corny mumbled through his famous 100 watt smile. Tracy had been intently watching the flirtatious vibe Shelley was in and hadn't noticed that she was no longer twisting away or that Corny had addressed the council members to give Tracy and IQ a round of applause or that then he had just asked Tracy what she thought of the new song._

_"Errrm, I liked it very much Corny. The lyrics were beautiful," she smoothly corrected and all who heard had momentarily forgotten the outburst but only momentarily._

_"And we're off!" called the new station manager moments after Tracy's minor fiasco. She made her way to Link's mirror unsure of what to say to him or if it was even allowed for her to cry over something so little. She and Link made a pact not long after the pageant that they'd be honest with each other. She loved Link very much, although she wouldn't admit that so soon and she considered him one of her good friends. She just needed to know she could trust him._

_"Link," Tracy spoke in almost a whisper._

_"Hey darling," he voiced while turning to face her. He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Are you ready to go?"_

_"Go?" Tracy was caught off guard, she literally had no idea what he meant. Did they have plans?_

_"To the drive-in. I asked you before the show if you wanted to go with me."_

_All she did was change her expression from a shocked, slightly nervous frown to an inaudible "oh"_

_"Actually could you pick me up in an hour. I, uh.. need to help my ma with something."_

_"Sure, darling no problem"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As she finished with the 3rd can of hairspray needed to support her do, she glanced upward at the many photos she kept of Link. He always had a different expression on his face and for a brief moment she allowed herself to contemplate just how many expressions this perfect man could relish in one day. She stared at the walls with a blank expression as she got lost in this trail of thought, until she saw out of the corner of her eye, a figure standing in the doorway.

'Hey Trace," hearing Link's voice brought a wholeheartedly smile to Tracy's face and although this made Link's heartbeat skip several times, the look on her face before he spoke had not escaped his mind. In one swift movement, he glided from her doorway and quickly kneeled down where she sat so he was staring right into her eyes. "What's wrong darling? Are you okay?"

Why did he have to be so damn nice? Why couldn't he be gorgeous on the outside and ugly on the inside. That way it be easy on the world not to absolutely fall in love with him. Sadly no, he had to be perfect inside and out and he had to choose Tracy as has girl. Undoubtedly she was grateful but she was also dazed and confused. Could what she felt for him be considered "true love"?


	2. Marriage?

_Disclaimer: Do not ownsadly_

LINK

When Link was with Tracy or if he realized that suddenly he was in her presence he couldn't help but effortlessly smile. She was beautiful inside and out. He wanted her to feel special every time she was with him. She was no picnic but even at her worst moments she seemed angelic. Tracy was finally his girl and he made it his duty to keep her smiling. Lately she acted shy and her confidence lacked but she was still adorable.

_FLASHBACK_

_Someone just sent in a telegram requesting Tracy dance with IQ. He hoped that he could dance with her on the show and made a mental note to have his cousin send in a telegram for the net show._

_He noticed her reaction when he looked at other girls, but if she only knew the truth. His heart could and would only beat for his Tracy. If he ever looked at another girl it was not out of interest in them. Tonight he doubted he could get through the whole movie alone with her and not try to kiss her. He respected her and as soon as she felt uncomfortable he would stop but with the way Tracy's body felt against his, it was becoming very hard for him not to go farther than kissing. He just dropped her home promising to be back in an hour for their movie date._

_She had won him over that day he saw her dancing in detention. He had wanted her bad as soon as he saw the way her hips swayed and the way she slapped her rear. He wanted to feel the swaying of her hips against his own, but he didn't want to force her. He wanted it to be perfect and he wanted her to want it just as bad as he did. He never felt this way for any girl. Not Shelley, Tammy, Lou Ann, Cheryl, Tiffany, Vanessa or Amber. To Link they were all "hit it and quit it's." Accept Amber who was more useful to his popularity and career but even the months he spent with her were meaningless. Now he felt guilty for using all of them for his selfish benefits but he changed. He was no longer the shallow, superficial Link, he was caring and understanding. She changed him for the better. With Tracy by his side he now experienced joy, friendship and dare he say it love. Yes, love. Link Larkin was in love with Tracy Larkin. Whoa wait, he meant Turnblad, Tracy Turnblad. Did he seriously just picture her in a stunning white dress with Wilbur Turnblad on her arm about to hand her over to him. Marriage? Why was he already thinking about marrying her._

_He just pulled into his driveway. He just heard bells. Why was he hearing wedding bells?_

_ Round one: He'll ask her on a date. Round two: He won't be early but won't be late. Round three: We'll more than kiss inside my car. Won't make her go all the way but I hope she goes pretty far. Round four: I'll ask her for her hand. Round five: we'll book the wedding band. Round six: Much to Amber and Shelley's protest this heavy weight champion finally get's the best._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He sat on his couch staring at the grandfather clock parallel to him. It was 6:10. It took ten minutes to get to her house. He wanted to be outside her house at exactly 6:45. An hour since he dropped her home from the studio.

At 6:44 he was in her living room talking with her father about respect and trust. He knew the "talk" like the back of his hand. Each father of each girl he had ever gone out with gave him that speech. It became creepy after the fifth time, how did they manage to all use the same words?

After promising not to break the trust he had earned with the Turnblads' Link made his way to Tracy's bedroom. There she was at her vanity mirror, empty hairspray in hand. Gosh did she look beautiful, but wait was she crying.

"Hey Trace," Link said with an even voice, not wanting to sound careless or too careful. His heart skipped. Again and again. She smiled as soon as he spoke and that was all he needed to know that there was hope that she loved him back. Loved him back? Was he admitting his feelings? Of course he was. He loved her more than life itself. She was perfect. Sometimes he looked at her and just knew she was God's own handpicked version of perfection. Her smile was flawless, her chocolate orbs were big and beautiful. She was the sweetest person on earth. He knew that no one really excepted them but that was their problem. How could they not see how great of a catch she was. He felt sorry for them for being so blind but lucky that they were too foolish to be any competition.

She was even beautiful when she cried. Snap out of it Link, she's crying now.

"What's wrong darling? Are you okay?" Tracy just stared up at him confusion etched in her eyes. She looked so lost.

Why did he have to be so damn cute? Why did s she be gorgeous on the outside and on the inside? This way its impossible for the world not to absolutely fall in love with him. Sadly the world was full of idiots and didn't fall as fast as Link had for her. He was grateful but he was also dazed and confused. Could what he felt for him be considered "true love"?


	3. No idea

_Disclaimer: Don't own Hairsray but i do know my insiration for Cheryl and Tiffany. ;)_

Link paid for the tickets, and parked in the area that was practically reserved for him and other popular council members. They left the Turnblad residence with Link still pondering why she was upset and it bugged him the whole car ride.

"Trace.." Link began but was cut off by Tracy who was just about fed up with the stares they had gotten as soon as they entered the movie lot.

"Just forget it Link, I said I'm fine!" Link was taken a back by her sudden outburst but decided to give her space. He muttered a quick "okay" and let her know he was going to the snack bar.

He left the car in hopes that when he returned that glow Tracy usually wore 24/7 would return as well.

He bought two drinks and a tub popcorn. He heard a sea of giggles near the council section of the lot. As he turned the corner of the concession stands he saw that he was correct. The sea of giggles were produced from Amber, Tammy, Shelley, Lou Ann and Vanessa. Cheryl and Tiffany were doing the yelling. Tracy however was the only one crying. Link strolled over to the scene.

"Hey! What in the world are you guys doing? Trace? What happened?"

"Don't worry Link she probably just found out her mom crushed her dad!" Tiffany bitterly spit out. The girls roared into laughter but all their content ceased when Tracy decked Tiffany right in the kisser. ( A/N always wanted to say that)

"Whaa…" was all Cheryl had managed till she too was taken down by the same fist formed for Tiffany.

Link stood in awe, shock and humor. He had never seen Tracy get angry. People made fun of her all the time , but he guessed when it came to family and friends, Tracy just didn't have it.

Tracy bent down and looked Cheryl in the eye. No words were spoken but Cheryl understood. She got up, brushed down her dress and scurried away from the scene with the dead sea of giggling girls trailing close behind.

Tracy managed a small smirk before turning to Link. "I'm sorry about that, it's just I hate that they make fun of my mom. She's a great person and she's beautiful in and out and I jus…"

Her rambling was cut off by Link's forceful kiss. They broke apart moments later and he muttered "Trace babe you talk too much." The glow Link longed to see had made it's way back to Tracy's face before she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Darling, you…you… really look sexy when you're angry. Link was caught off guard by Tracy sudden unforeseen rage and therefore his charming ways were a bit off.

She narrowed her eyes and said in a whisper voice "You have no idea how sexy I can get Mr. Larkin"

how was my first fanfic?? ;p


End file.
